Moonriver and Vyolet's bonding session
by Ultravyolet
Summary: An extension of my story, Emulation of the River. Vyolet asks Moonriver about love and they have a talk. But it turns into much more than a talk when Vyolet asks what a kiss is like. Told from Vyolet's point of view rather than Moonriver's.
1. Bonding Session Sam's Version

**_Heyyyyyy, everyone. How're you all? So, yeah. This isn't really a new story, but more like a one-shot sorta thing from Emulation of the River. It's a little talk between Moon and Vyolet. It turns into more than a talk after though. It follows the events after chapter nineteen in the story. It's going to be uploaded as M-rated. That's why I posted it as another story. It's like a mini-chapter thing. There are two version to this. My version, and my beta-reader's version which includes a detailed sex scene between Moon and Vy. Dirty, dirty, I know. But I had to put it here. She deserves full credit for it._**

**_So here's my version, and hers will be posted as another chapter.  
_**

* * *

Moonriver and Vyolet's bonding session

Vyolet's Point of View

I was sitting with Moonriver on the bank of the Mirror of Twilight in Crystalsong Forest; where I had stabbed her when she was attempting to confess her love for that warrior, Shade.

Why we were here, I had not the slightest clue. When we got back to the apartment, we just decided to take a night to rest so we'd have more energy to travel in the morning.

River was pretty good to just sit with in silence, most of the time. She wasn't too bad of a person, truthfully. I still couldn't believe I had nearly killed her not too long ago at this very spot, and now I'm sitting here with her in peace. It was really stupid of me. She was in the middle of a really romantic kiss!

Kissing… What is that like?

I looked at Moonriver; who was staring at the water as the moonlight reflected on it.

"River?" I started.

"Yeah?" She replied, looking at me.

"What's kissing like? As a matter of fact; what's love like? Not family love, real love. Like to love a person."

I'm not saying family love isn't real. She knew what I meant, though.

She stared at me, dumbfounded. "What?"

Okay, maybe not.

I stopped for a second, contemplating a simpler way to ask.

"Like, you love Shade, right? What's it like to love? How does it feel?" I asked her.

Her face brightened at the mention of her lover's name. Her eyes turned dreamy as they closed halfway. "To love someone… It's so great, Vyolet. For me to love Shade, it just feels like my whole world is focused on him. I feel so strongly for him, nothing else matters." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and reopening them before she spoke again. "I love him so much, Vy. Everything about him is just so wonderful. That's what love is to me; when you have a very strong, affectionate feeling for a person. They're just your everything, as Shade is to me." She gave me a gentle smile.

I tried to smile back, succeeding. I guess I kind of understood. "I understand. I hope I find someone like that who I feel for."

"Oh, you definitely will!" she said encouragingly. "Now, you asked about kissing as well, right?"

I blushed. "Well, yeah. I've never really done it before."

"Well, kissing feels nice," she said. "I mean, well… like… Okay, it's too hard to explain. How about I show you?"

Wait, what the hell does she mean "show me"?

Moonriver slowly leaned into me, her eyes closing. I shut my eyes nervously as I felt her lips pressed to mine.

Just as she said, it felt really nice.

But this felt so wrong! What the hell am I doing? I had been making fun of her for staring at me and jokingly calling her homosexual a few days ago. But here I am; kissing her!

I tried to open my mouth in an attempt to say something, but no words came out. And damn everything because she took my parted lips as an invitation to carefully slide her tongue past my lips, coaxing my own tongue out to play.

And she tasted so good… I couldn't resist the urge to let my tongue dance with hers.

Just what the hell was I doing? This was more than showing me a kiss! We were making out!

But you know what?

I liked it.

And I wanted more.

Slowly, pieces of hers and my gear were coming off as the kiss got more heated. Eventually; quicker than I would have expected; we had broken the kiss and we were both completely naked. She had me on my back and was hovering over me, straddling my hips, her breasts dangling as she shifted nervously over me.

God, she had nice breasts.

After a long silence, Moon finally spoke. "Um, are you okay, Vy? I know I shouldn't have gone this far, but I got so caught up in the moment…" She continued to babble on in apology.

I wasn't paying the slightest attention, though. She asked me if I was okay with this. She's on top of me, completely in control, and she's willing to stop if I'm uncomfortable?

Just for tonight, I'm in love with Moonriver. She was too kind, too sweet to pass up right now.

I flipped us so I was on top of her. "Riv?"

She looked startled. "Yes, Vy?"

"Of course I'm okay. This stays our little secret and is to never happen again. Got it?"

She smiled. "So, is this kind of like a one night stand?"

I smirked at her use of term. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." I agreed before I leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

Moonriver and I were laying side by side, still at the Mirror of Twilight, staring up at the stars. She was panting heavily; still dazed from the recent climax I gave her.

I was grinning proudly at the stars, glad I had left her so dazed. She had done it to me first. I had to pay her back, didn't I?

"That-" I heard gasped from the depths of her mind, "-was incredible."

I grinned some more. "I heard that."

She flinched. "Um…"

"Riv, are you still a virgin?" I asked her curiously. "Like, I mean man-parts wise. I totally just stole your oral virtue, so there's no point in asking about that."

"Um, yes. I am," She answered nervously.

I giggled at her anxiety. "Your screams and moans are really loud, by the way." I mentioned. I wanted to tease her a little.

"Oh, dear, Elune," Her mind whispered as she blushed ten different shades of red.

"Moon?" I said. I needed to tell her something.

"Yeah?"

I glanced at her. She was looking at me with kind, honest eyes. Absolutely stunning; especially as the moonlight illuminated her hair.

"Orion, the one with the split personality and stuff… He was really cute. Really, really cute. That's why I asked you about love. He and I seemed to have some sort of chemistry as we fought. We were both so evenly matched in power. That's why I wanted to know what it's like, so I'll know whether or not I feel it for him." I felt weird as hell pouring all of this out to Moonriver; my friend but my rival; the night elf I just had hot, orgasmic sex with.

She snapped me out of my thoughts by saying, "Vy, don't you worry. I'm pretty sure that Orion might have the same thoughts. You're a very beautiful, kind and playful person. So don't worry." She gave me a smile.

"Moonriver, I don't deserve your kindness, you know." I whispered. "After all I've done to you… You're even laying here with me in the place I stabbed you when you were kissing your boyfriend. You're just so kind and forgiving to me…" I trailed off.

River leaned over and kissed my forehead sweetly. "You told me that my dagger necklace had possessed you. I remember when you said that, and then punched me in the eye after… But you didn't mean to do those things. So I forgive you. We completely made up a couple of days ago, so I'm going to treat you like I treat any of my good friends." She explained to me with a wonderful smile.

If anyone were to ever hurt this angel that lay with me, I'd fucking disembowel them. Moonriver was too kind and beautiful to be hurt. I could no longer be a bad person to her. I'd play around with her, of course, but never ever do or say hurtful things meaningfully.

I got up and began gathering my armor, putting them on as I found each piece. "Thank you, Riv, for forgiving me."

"Of course." She said as she rose and began putting on her own gear. "I love you, Vyolet. Like a sister or something."

I beamed. "I love you, too, River."

* * *

**_And in the next chapter, will be my beta reader's version. =D Hope you liked my version. _**


	2. Bonding Session Syd's Version

**_This, my darlings, is where it gets really fun. This is especially M-rated and if you don't want to read a detailed sex scene, then close this page now._**

**_All credit of this version goes to my wonderful beta-reader Sydsas _**.net/u/1713110/Sydsas

**_Please do enjoy. ;)_**

* * *

Moonriver and Vyolet's Bonding Session

Told from Vyolet's point of view

I was sitting with Moonriver on the bank of Mirror of Twilight in Crystalsong Forest; where I had stabbed her when she was attempting to confess her love for that warrior, Shade.

Why we were here, I hadn't the slightest clue. When she, I, and the rest got back to the apartment, we decided to take a night to rest so we'd have more energy to travel in the morning. Once everyone had fallen asleep, she snuck out and I simply followed; having nothing better to do than be bored.

It earned me a good yelling when she finally realized I was following her, but I only shot back some remarks and shrugged it off. Then we sat in silence together. River was pretty good to sit with in silence. Most of the time, anyway…

She wasn't too bad of a person, truthfully. I still couldn't believe I had nearly killed her not too long ago at this very spot, and now I'm sitting here with her in peace… It was really stupid of me. She was even in the middle of a romantic kiss.

Kissing… What is that like?

I looked to Moonriver; who was staring at the water as the moonlight reflected on it.

"River?" I started.

"Yeah?" She replied, turning her head to face me.

"What's kissing like? In fact; what's love like? Not family love, but real love. Like to love a person." I asked her. I wasn't saying that family love isn't real, I was just wondering what actual love was. I'm sure she knew what I meant.

She stared at me for a moment, then blinked, dumbfounded. "What?"

Okay, maybe not.

With a sigh, I took a moment to myself, contemplating a simpler way to ask. "Like, you love Shade, right?" I finally said. "What's it like to love? How does it feel?" I asked her.

Her face brightened at the mention of her lover's name, then her eyes turned dreamy as they closed halfway. "To love someone…" She began, a slight glow beginning to come off her. "It's so great, Vyolet." She told me, growing such a blissful smile. "Me loving Shade… It just feels like my whole world is focused on him. I feel so strongly for him, nothing else matters."

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and reopening them before she spoke again. "I love him so much, Vy. Everything about him is just so wonderful. That's what love is to me; when you have a very strong, affectionate feeling for a person. They're just your everything, as Shade is to me." She gave me a gentle smile.

I tried to smile back, succeeding. I guess I kind of understood. "I understand. I hope I find something like that one day."

"Oh, you definitely will! She said encouragingly. "Now, you asked about kissing as well, right?"

I blushed slightly, inwardly hating it as I usually did. "Well, yeah." I said a bit shyly, also hating that as well. "I've never really done it before." I said honestly, hating that the most of all. I disliked being honest. I guess that's what made me such a great liar.

"Well, kissing feels nice." She said. "I mean, well…like… Okay, it's too hard to explain. How about I show you?"

Wait, what the hell does she mean "show me"?

I looked back to Moonriver, watching as she slowly leaned into me, closing her eyes. At that instant, something came over me and I shut my eyes as well. Then…I felt our lips meet.

Just as she said, it felt really nice.

But it felt so wrong! What the hell was I doing? I had been making fun of her for staring at me and jokingly calling her homosexual a few days ago, but here I am; kissing her!

I tried to open my mouth in an attempt to say something, but no words came out. And damn everything because she took my parted lips as an invitation to carefully slide her tongue past my lips, coaxing my own tongue out to play.

She tasted so good… I couldn't resist the urge to let my tongue dance with hers.

However, just what the hell was I doing? This was more than showing me a kiss. We were; if I remembered the term right; making-out!

But you know what?

I liked it.

And I wanted more.

Slowly, pieces of her and my armor were coming off as the kiss got more heated. Eventually; quicker than I would have expected; we had broken the kiss and we were both completely naked. She had me on my back and was hovering over me, straddling my hips, her breasts dangling as she shifted nervously over me.

God, she had nice breasts.

After a long silence, Moon finally spoke. "Um, are you okay, Vy? I know I shouldn't have gone this far, but I got so caught up in the moment…" She continued to babble on in apology.

I wasn't paying the slightest attention, though. She asked me if I was okay with this. She was on top of me, completely in control, and was willing to stop if I was uncomfortable?

This made such a wonderful funny feeling swirl around inside me. And I knew what it was… I was in love…with Moonriver… At least, just for the night. She was too kind, too sweet to pass up.

I flipped us so I was on top of her. "Riv?"

She looked startled. "Yes, Vy?"

"Of course I'm okay. This stays our little secret and is to never happen again. Got it?"

She smiled. "So, is this kind of like a one night stand?"

I smirked at her use of term. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." I agreed before I leaned down to kiss her again.

Her lips were so soft and sweet. I licked them then slid my tongue into her mouth, kissing her deeply as I wrapped her legs around me. Slowly, I began to rub myself against her, making her moan into my mouth. Pulling away, I smirked, then kissed her neck.

I felt the both of us getting more excited as I grew a little faster with my pace in rubbing myself against her. I had no idea what the hell I was doing, honestly. I only did as my body told me to. And it felt so great.

I smirked as another gasp slipped from her, speeding up just a little more. I almost moaned myself, but I wanted to keep my cool. At least, just for a little longer…

And before I knew it, River had changed our positions again. I was on my back and she was over me. Normally, I would have taken dominance back, but I really didn't care about it at this moment. I let her do what she wanted.

She smirked down at me, a little twinkle in her eye. I was too scatterbrained to listen in on what she had in mind. I only arched my back eagerly for her, waiting impatiently for her to touch me as she stared me down.

"Tell me what you want me to do." She said, her smirk growing as I only blushed. Somehow, she had made me the weak and awkward one. I made a mental note to get her back for it later.

"Touch me!" I almost growled, spreading my legs for her. She still didn't do anything. I knew what she wanted me to say… With a sigh, I gave in, dying to be touched. "Touch me…please…" I pleaded to her, lightly throwing my head back in humiliation, still waiting for her to do something to me.

I had shut my eyes tight and spread my legs a little more, my stomach twisting and turning a bit, and the eager parts between my legs only growing more excited. I heard her chuckle, and quickly after that, I felt it… It was so amazing.

She had placed her mouth between my legs and began to lick at my girl parts. A gasp escaped from me and I threw a hand up, grabbing at my hair. "Uhn…" I moaned for her, wishing I had toes to curl up.

Her tongue felt so good, I tugged on my hair, rubbed my thighs, moaned and squirmed in pleasure.

Another gasp escaped me as she wiggled her tongue even more. She even tossed in a finger…

There was so much pleasure going on between my legs, I could feel it. I felt that I was going to explode.

I licked my lips. I wanted to go on…just a little longer… "Uhn…" I moaned, tugging at my hair just one more time before I…

She had stuck a finger in me. I was finished. Done for.

I sat up and looked at her, panting a bit. "Bitch…" I said to her. Again; she only smirked. "Right back at you." She replied.

I took only a moment to glare at her, then I pounced on her and spread her legs apart. "Your turn." I said with a smirk, slowly sliding my hand down her stomach to be between her legs. If that was how she wanted to play, then I wasn't going to give her any mercy.

She gasped as I quickly slid my finger in and out of her, shaking it around inside her every now and again. She was so wet; I couldn't help but let a chuckle slip out. "Shu-… Shut up…" She whimpered to me, biting her bottom lip. I held back the chuckle that had caused and began to kiss her bright breast.

It only got worse between her legs…

"Mm." I purred at her, wiggling my finger around a little more. "Ya like that?" I asked her, licking her nipple.

"Uhn…" She began to moan louder, her breathing fast and short. "Do you?" I said again, wiggling my finger around faster, roaming around between her legs. "Huhn…uhn… Ye-… Yes…" she gasped out to me, bucking her hips for more. "Don't stop…please…" She pleaded to me.

I couldn't help but smirk. Now the shoe was on the other foot.

"Ah…" Moonriver grew louder with her moans. "Uhn!"

"You can do it." I told her, wiggling my finger around as fast as I could. "Come on…" I said, adjusting to kiss her earlobe. "Cum for me…"

After another moment, I made her scream and lay flat on her back as she tried to catch her breath.

"That…" I told her, slowly sliding my finger out. "-Was payback." I said, licking it.

* * *

Moonriver and I were laying side by side, still at the Mirror of Twilight, staring up at the stars. She was panting heavily, still dazed from the recent climax I gave her.

I was grinning proudly at the stars, glad I had left her so dazed. She had done it to me first. I had to pay her back, didn't I?

"That-" I heard gasped from the depths of her mind, "-was incredible."

I grinned some more. "I heard that."

She flinched. "Um…"

"Riv, are you still a virgin?" I asked her curiously. "Like, I mean man-parts wise. I totally just stole your oral virtue, so there's no point in asking about that."

"Um, yes. I am," She answered nervously.

I giggled at her anxiety. "Your screams and moans are really loud, by the way." I mentioned. I wanted to tease her a little.

"Oh, dear, Elune," Her mind whispered as she blushed ten different shades of red.

"Moon?" I said. I needed to tell her something.

"Yeah?"

I glanced at her. She was looking at me with kind, honest eyes. Absolutely stunning; especially as the moonlight illuminated her hair.

"Orion, the one with the split personality and stuff… He was really cute. Really, really cute. That's why I asked you about love. He and I seemed to have some sort of chemistry as we fought. We were both so evenly matched in power. That's why I wanted to know what it's like, so I'll know whether or not I feel it for him." I felt weird as hell pouring all of this out to Moonriver; my friend but my rival; the night elf I just had hot, orgasmic sex with.

She snapped me out of my thoughts by saying, "Vy, don't you worry. I'm pretty sure that Orion might have the same thoughts. You're a very beautiful, kind and playful person. So don't worry." She gave me a smile.

"Moonriver, I don't deserve your kindness, you know." I whispered. "After all I've done to you… You're even laying here with me in the place I stabbed you when you were kissing your boyfriend. You're just so kind and forgiving to me…" I trailed off.

River leaned over and kissed my forehead sweetly. "You told me that my dagger necklace had possessed you. I remember when you said that, and then punched me in the eye after… But you didn't mean to do those things. So I forgive you. We completely made up a couple of days ago, so I'm going to treat you like I treat any of my good friends." She explained to me with a wonderful smile.

If anyone were to ever hurt this angel that lay with me, I'd fucking disembowel them. Moonriver was too kind and beautiful to be hurt. I could no longer be a bad person to her. I'd play around with her, of course, but never ever do or say hurtful things meaningfully.

I got up and began gathering my armor, putting them on as I found each piece. "Thank you, Riv, for forgiving me."

"Of course." She said as she rose and began putting on her own gear. "I love you, Vyolet. Like a sister or something."

I beamed. "I love you, too, River."

* * *

**_Wellllll? Did you like it? Or think it was gross? If you thought it was gross, then you suck, because I warned you. Yes. I know Sydsas is the pro-est of the pro to write something as amazing as this.  
_**

**_I probably should get to typing chapter twenty, huh? Yep. I'll get on that. Laterz. I'm leaving this up forever if you want to favorite it and read it over and over because you're a dirty bastard. Or just like my version which is slightly cleaner. _**

**_Bye, bye! Questions? Message me.  
_**


End file.
